


Wrapped Around His Little Finger

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, so i thought id put that warning jic, theres no violence but theres wounds FROM violence that isnt pictured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: A terrible gang fight leaves Mikado’s face beaten and bruised. Aoba treats his wounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pajamaprodigy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamaprodigy/gifts).



> This was originally a gift for my friend's birthday! We're both super trashy for Mikaoba. 
> 
> I love and appreciate any and all comments, kudos, and views. Thank you so much for all of your love! :D <3

Mikado gave a sigh of contentment as nimble fingers gently massaged his scalp. Warm water filled his ears, but he didn’t mind. His eyes fluttered, and a small smile graced his lips as he felt himself falling asleep.

“N-No, Mikado-sempai, wake up,” Aoba stammered, gently patting his cheek to keep him awake. Mikado grumbled, moving his hands to rest them on his bare stomach.

Aoba’s hands trembled as he stroked Mikado’s hair to move it away from his forehead. The smell of blood filled the air, and red quickly diffused into the sink as Aoba worked, giving tender care to all of Mikado’s head.

“Sit up, but slowly,” Aoba ordered, rubbing out the water from Mikado’s hair and placing the washcloth behind his neck. Mikado smiled sweetly, and Aoba thought his heart might have skipped a beat.

“Thank you, Aoba. I mean it, thank you for everything.”

“Well, I’m not done yet, sempai. You still need your wounds treated.”

Before Mikado could protest, Aoba opened the meager medicine cabinet. His eyebrows furrowed as he searched every square inch for medicinal cream.

“You need to have more medicine in case anything like this happens,” Aoba pouted, looking at the single bottle of ointment. “You need to be more prepared. You need to take care of yourself.”

Mikado didn’t say anything. He tried not to smile at Aoba’s antics, but he was cute. Aoba did care about him- almost too much- and he savored every minute of it.

Mikado was an introvert. He knew that, and it was why he hardly ever had guests. Even so, it felt good to have someone in his house looking out for and taking care of him.

Aoba opened the bottle and knelt in front of Mikado. Mikado flinched once the freezing, white cream was added to his left cheek.

“Are you in pain?” Aoba asked, alarmed. Mikado grimaced and shook his head.

“It was just really cold initially. It’s okay now.”

Mikado sighed as Aoba applied the cream to his cuts and scrapes and bruises. He knew his face looked mutilated beyond repair, but with the generous helpings of medicine Aoba insisted upon using, he wondered just how quickly he would heal.

He briefly wondered why his kouhai cared so much. He shivered in pleasure at the feeling of the cold cream. He decided not to question Aoba’s kindness. It felt too good.

~

Mikado looked up at Aoba with an eager smile. Aoba wondered how the boy could smile with so many bandages on his face; he wondered just how much pain that smile hid. Whether the smile was real or fake he couldn’t know, but he did know that the smile on Mikado’s face was beautiful.

“The apartment gets cold, so why don’t we sleep together?” Mikado casually suggested, scooting towards the left side of his futon to make room for Aoba.

Heat rushed to the younger boy’s cheeks. Aoba looked away, embarrassed. Mikado yelped.

“Oh, I d-didn’t mean anything weird by it!” Mikado promised, raising his hands in surrender. “It just, it gets cold here, so I thought…”

“It’s alright,” Aoba murmured, still looking away. “I’ll go get you a shirt.”

Once Aoba left the room, Mikado cursed his own awkwardness. Why did he always need to make things weird with Aoba? Aoba probably hated him now. It hadn’t been Mikado’s intention to make any sexual advances on Aoba. Aoba would probably avoid him now. Aoba-

Aoba returned, carrying a simple blue t-shirt.

“It was the softest I could find,” Aoba whispered, gently helping Mikado lean forward.

“Arms up,” he giggled. His playful grin helped Mikado relax. The older boy sighed in relief. _Good,_ Mikado thought. _Maybe he doesn’t hate me after all._

The cotton shirt was loose-fitting. Mikado was grateful for the material, perfectly velvety and smooth against his chest. He leaned back, smiling up at his younger classmate and holding his shoulders.

“Aoba,” Mikado whispered. Though it almost went by undetected, his voice was the slightest bit deeper than usual. Aoba shivered and gripped the hem of the very shirt he had just fetched. He had never heard Mikado use such a voice.

“Can I kiss you, Aoba?”

Carefully, Aoba moved his hands up to Mikado’s cheeks. They were covered in the bandages he had applied, but Mikado still managed to smile up at Aoba with gratitude.

Aoba could feel himself begin to shake as he leaned forward painfully slowly. Mikado’s face fell, worry etched into his brows.

“I want to thank you for everything you’ve done, Aoba, but if you don’t want-”

“No!” Aoba shouted. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only vaguely aware of Mikado running his hands up and down his arms. He focused on the sensation of warm, gentle hands soothing him into a decreased heart rate.

“I want to kiss you,” Aoba answered firmly, straddling Mikado with determined eyes focused on the older boy’s lips. Mikado chuckled.

“If you say so,” Mikado answered lazily. He smiled up at Aoba; his sleepiness was obvious by his half-lidded eyes. Aoba needed to hurry before his sempai fell asleep. With his teeth chattering and his jaw trembling, Aoba fell forward to kiss Mikado on sheer impulse. His hazel eyes were wide open, staring at Mikado in disbelief of their current situation, but Mikado’s eyes were closed. Aoba closed his eyes, embarrassed by his own childishness. He didn’t understand proper kissing etiquette.

Mikado broke the kiss after a few seconds, lightly pressing Aoba’s shoulders back. Aoba understood the signal and opened his eyes, immediately shocked when he met Mikado’s cheery face and dull eyes.

“Thanks for everything, Aoba,” was all Mikado said before pulling the blanket over both of them. He rested his head in the crook of Aoba’s neck, making the boy jolt upright.

“Sempai, p-please don’t touch my neck,” Aoba shuddered, hands immediately flying up to his neck to protect himself. Mikado tilted his head in silent confusion.

“It, it’s a pet peeve of mine-”

“It’s okay,” Mikado answered. He brought Aoba’s left hand to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the top followed by his sweet, innocuous smile.

“Sleep well, okay?” Mikado whispered. He turned away from Aoba, facing the door and hugging his pillow.

Aoba stifled a laugh. _His_ sempai? Hugging a _pillow_ to sleep?

Aoba fumbled under the covers for Mikado’s hand. He grasped it, rested his head in the crook of Mikado’s neck after giving it a quick peck, and grinned. Mikado leaned into Aoba’s touch and wrapped the blanket tighter around them both, with a smile gracing his face as he fell asleep in Aoba’s arms.

Aoba smiled.

Yes, Aoba certainly had Mikado Ryuugamine wrapped around his little finger.


End file.
